Wind, Eis und Feuer
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Eine kleine Liebesgeschichte um drei Beyblader in 27 kurzen Teilchen. Yuriy x Takao, Kai x Takao ShonenAi
1. I – Besuch!

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 1/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**Summary:** Eine kleine Liebesgeschichte um drei Beyblader in 27 kurzen Teilchen. Yuriy x Takao, Kai x Takao  
**A/N:** Richtig, "kurze" Teile! Aber ich hab schon alle fertig! Klar soweit? Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki 

**I – Besuch!**

Mit verzweifeltem Blick starrte Kinomiya Takao auf seine Englischhausaufgaben.  
Er seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück.  
Es war aussichtslos. Er war verloren, total aufgeschmissen. Eigentlich hätte er sich schon sein Grab schaufeln können, hätte er es nicht geschafft, seinen Freund Mizuhara Max zu überreden, ihm zu helfen.  
Aber irgendwie ließ Max auf sich warten.  
Im Haus war es still. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster. Es machte doch fast den Eindruck, als wäre es warm draußen. Aber so sehr die Sonne auch strahlte, der Junge wusste wie klirrend kalt es draußen war.  
Takao versank in Gedanken, während er mit seinem Stuhl kippelte und mit blanken, schokoladenbraunen Augen verloren auf sein Englischbuch schaute.  
//Verdammt!//, fluchte der Blauhaarige in sich hinein. //Warum musste ich auch ausgerechnet in Englisch einschlafen? Menno, ich hab null Bock auf Strafarbeiten!// Er seufzte erneut. //Ich könnt heulen! MAX! Wo bleibst du?//  
Gerade als er diesen Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte, läutete es an der Tür.  
„MAX!", rief Takao fröhlich, sprang auf und stolperte durch sein Zimmer. Er raste die Treppe hinab, durch den Flur, riss die Tür auf und sprang den Besuch geradezu an.  
„Max! Mein rettender Engel!"  
Blind vor Freude und Erleichterung kuschelte sich der Jugendliche an den Besucher.  
Dieser räusperte sich daraufhin.  
„Ähem ... Kinomiya?"  
Der Angesprochene erstarrte augenblicklich zu einer Salzsäule. Er bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass er ja gar nicht um Max' Hals gefallen war, sondern in den Armen eines Fremden lag. Er schluckte und guckte ganz langsam und schüchtern nach oben, wo er in ein Paar fliederfarbene Augen blickte. Zwei Strähnen roten, samtigen Haares hingen dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht.  
Takao blinzelte.  
„I-I ... Ivanov!" 

_ Ende Teil I _


	2. II – Komm doch rein!

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 2/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:**_Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N: **Und weiter geht's!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

**II – Komm doch rein!**

„Rettender Engel?!", grinste Yuriy hinab, „Hast du ihn so nötig?"  
„Ja, hab' ich.", grummelte Takao als Antwort und ließ seinen Besuch los, machte zwei Schritte rückwärts. „Und überhaupt! Was machst _du hier_?"  
„Wie unhöflich!", murmelte Yuriy, als er sich zu seiner Reisetasche hinunterbeugte, um sie wieder über seine Schulter zu hieven, hatte er sie doch aus Schreck über die stürmische Begrüßung fallen lassen. „Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?"  
„Wie? Ach ja. – Wieso? Hab' ich auch nur einen Grund, _dich_ in _mein_ Haus zu lassen?" Prüfend musterte er den russischen Beyblader von oben bis unten.  
„Wie bitte? OK, ich kann mich genauso gut an unsere kleinen Auseinandersetzungen erinnern wie du. Könnten wir das aber bitte mal für eine Weile vergessen? Ja?"  
„Na!", schnaubte Takao und stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dich nicht sofort rausschmeißen sollte!"  
Verständnislos legte Yuriy den Kopf schief. „Hat dir Daitenji-san nicht mitgeteilt, dass ich-?"  
Er brach ab, als plötzlich das Telefon zu hören war.  
Takao grummelte etwas Unverständliches, bis er den Rothaarigen am Handgelenk packte und mit sich zog.  
„Na dann, komm mal rein. Bevor es noch heißt, ich wär ein schlechter Gastgeber."  
Takao schleifte Yuriy zügig bis in die Küche, wo er ihn losließ und das Telefonat entgegennahm.  
„Moshi-moshi? ... Schön von Ihnen zu hören, Daitenji-san! ... Hai. ... Hai. ... Nein, der ist nicht hier. Nein. Aber dafür jemand anderes. ... Und das können Sie nicht vorher sagen? ... Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie viel um die Ohren haben, Mr. D., aber trotzdem. Ich komm' mir total verarscht vor! ... Ja, schon O.K. ... Hai. ... Ja, natürlich. ... Hai. ... Yep! Dann machen Sie's gut, Daitenji-san. Auf wiederhör'n!"  
Takao hängte auf und blieb stumm, das Telefon vor sich anstarrend. Ebenfalls stumm hatte Yuriy die gesamte Szene observiert.  
„So denn!", platzte es aus Takao auf einmal hervor, ließ Yuriy damit erschrocken in sich zusammenfahren. „Dann werd ich dir mal zeigen, wo das Gästezimmer ist! Mitkommen!"  
Er winkte Yuriy durch den Flur, die Treppe hinauf, den Korridor entlang, bis vor eine Tür, welche er unter Knarren öffnete.  
Eine Wolke aus abgestandener Luft kam den beiden Jungen entgegen, brachte Yuriy zum Husten.  
„Jetzt sein doch nicht so empfindlich!", neckte Takao, als er zum Fenster ging, die Vorhänge zurückzog und das Fenster aufriss. Dann drehte er sich um und wies Yuriy an, seine Tasche abzustellen und schlug ihn vor, sich im Bad ein wenig frisch zu machen. Yuriy war einverstanden und verschwand mit ein paar neuen Sachen und seiner Waschtasche im Badezimmer.  
Takao ging, nachdem er seinem Besuch das Bad gezeigt hatte, zur Abstellkammer, um einen Staublappen und einen Besen zu holen.  
Das Gästezimmer war aber auch ein Saustall, logisch, hatte es doch seit Jahren keiner mehr betreten. Hatte Takao normalerweise Besuch, waren es immer seine Teamkameraden gewesen, mit denen er zusammen im Dojo geschlafen hatte.  
Grübelnd ging Takao am Bad vorbei, in Richtung Saustall alias Gästezimmer.   
Ihm kam das alles so unecht vor. Weshalb hatte Daitenji-san Yuriy Ivanov eingeladen? Weshalb sollte er bei ihm übernachten? Hatte Daitenji-san ihm etwas verschwiegen?  
Takao betrat seinen Zielort und schüttelte seinen Kopf, versuchte die vielen Fragen los zu werden.  
Und als er mit dem Putzen begann, waren die Englischaufgaben natürlich total vergessen.

_ Ende Teil II _


	3. III – Fein gemacht!

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 3/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:**_ Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N: **Noch keinen Kommi hier? ó.ò Schade! (wo anders schon 7 hat) Nyo... Ich hör trotzdem nicht auf! XP

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

**III – Fein gemacht!**

„Hallelujah, Takao! Du solltest eine Reinigungsfirma gründen!"  
Yuriy hatte gerade das Gästezimmer betreten, als ihm auch schon die Augen rausfielen.  
„Ha. Ha.", lachte Takao trocken und strich die Bettdecke glatt.  
„Oder als Reinigungskraft in einem Hotel arbeiten!"  
„Ha. Ha." Doch als er aufschaute, stockte ihm der Atem. Wie Yuriy da lässig am Türrahmen lehnte, mit dem Handtuch auf den Schultern, mit den vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und mit dem amüsierst-schelmischen Grinsen auf den blassen Lippen, jagte der Anblick Takao einen heiß-kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
Als Yuriy sich dann bequemte, sich zu seiner Tasche zu begeben, schnappte Takaos Bewusstsein zurück in die Realität.  
Er räusperte sich und meinte, er könne später auspacken.  
„Wieso später?"  
„Weil es jetzt Zeit ist für Tee und Kekse!", beschloss Takao und verließ das Zimmer, in Erwartung Yuriy würde ihm folgen, was er auch tat, jedoch nicht ohne einen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Der Russe dackelte dem Japaner bis in die Küche hinterher, sich fragend, warum er überhaupt auf ihn hörte.   
„Sag bloß, du denkst, wir essen die leckeren Kekse in der Küche?", fragte Takao überrascht, als Yuriy sich die Freiheit nahm, sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen.  
„Etwa nicht?"  
„Ach Quatsch! Opa ist nicht da, da verplempere ich doch meine Zeit nicht in der Küche! Wir essen im Wohnzimmer. Da ist es sowieso wärmer."  
Takao richtete das Gebäck auf einem großen Teller an, während er das sagte.  
Yuriy zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und stellte den Stuhl wieder ran.  
„So läuft das hier also ab?"  
„Naja", Takao setzte das Teewasser auf, „Eigentlich nicht, aber mein Großvater ist verreist und da dachte ich mir, ich könnt's mir doch etwas bequemer machen." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln flog über seine Lippen. „Gehen wir?", fragte er, während er den Keksteller nahm und Richtung Wohnzimmer nickte.  
„Wie du willst." Und damit machten sie ihren Weg in das warme Stübchen.

_ Ende Teil III _


	4. IV – Mitbringsel

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 4/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:**_Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N: **On with the story!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

IV – Mitbringsel

„Ach ja!", fiel es dem Rotschopf wieder ein, „Ich hab was oben vergessen."  
„Na dann, lauf und hol's!"  
„Oi, pass auf, Kleiner, du wirst noch freundlich zu mir."  
Doch bevor Takao zurückzanken konnte, ertönte das Pfeifen des Wasserkochers.  
„Dein Glück!", grummelte er, stand auf und verschwand in Richtung Küche.  
Dann stand auch Yuriy kopfschüttelnd auf und eilte ins Gästezimmer.  
Als er das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, saß sein Gastgeber schon wieder auf dem Sofa und pustete seinen Tee.  
//Irgendwie ist er ja putzig.//, dachte Yuriy, als er beobachte, wie Takao seine Tasse abstellte und sich freudig über die Kekse hermachte.  
„Willst du nicht auf mich warten?"  
„Nö."  
Fassungslos setzte sich Yuriy neben ihn, legte eine kleine Tüte auf den Tisch und nahm sich einen Keks. Allerdings hätte er nie gedacht, dass das Gebäck so gut schmecken würde, obwohl es ja schon lecker aussah.  
„Was ist? Keinen Kommentar zu den Keksen?", wurde Yuriy aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Oh doch. Mein Kompliment an den Bäcker."  
Takao begann plötzlich zu grinsen.  
„Danke, aber pass auf, du wirst noch freundlich."  
Fast hätte Yuriy sich verschluckt, als er das hörte. Mit großen Augen wandte er sich Takao zu.  
„Die hast du gemacht?"  
„Jetzt guck doch nicht so überrascht. Glaubst du, ich hätte Geld, mir meine Kekse zu kaufen?"  
Yuriy konnte nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln. Doch dann fasste er sich wieder.  
„Stehst wohl lieber in der Küche und naschst vom Teig, wie?"  
„Na und? Es sind meine Kekse und ich kann soviel Teig naschen wie ich-HEY! Komm mir ja nicht frech, verstanden? Bloß weil Mr. D. mich gebeten hat, dich bei mir zu 'beherbergen', wie er es nennt, brauchst du noch lange nicht–"  
„Bleib ruhig!", unterbrach ihn Yuriy. „Das war doch nicht so gemeint."  
Takao zog beleidigt einen Schmollmund und schaute grimmig in eine andere Richtung.  
//Süß! Er schmollt wie ein kleines Kind, das seinen Lolli nicht bekommt.//, dachte Yuriy, hätte sich im nächsten Moment aber am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt. Wie kam der denn auf solche Gedanken?  
„Hey, Takao, jetzt spiel nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst. Wie wär's mit einer kleinen Wette?"

_ Ende Teil IV _


	5. V – Wetten, dass ?

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 5/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:**_ Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N: **So, wie war das jetzt mit Wettschulden und Ehrenschulden?

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

V – Wetten, dass ... ?

„Eine Wette?"  
Neugierig blinzelnd schaute Takao wieder zu Yuriy.  
„Korrekt. Ein Wette."  
„Und wie soll die aussehen?" Takao zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte seinen Gegenüber misstrauisch.  
„Ganz einfach. Idiotensicher. Also-"  
„Also genau richtig für mich?"  
„Was? Nein, eigentlich wollte ich die Wette kurz erklären."  
//Was denkt der denn?//, fragte sich Yuriy.  
//Wie jetzt? Er wollte nicht irgendeinen fiesen Spruch zu mir rauskloppen?//, wunderte sich Takao.  
„Also, es geht um mein Mitbringsel für dich.-"  
„Du hast mir was mitgebracht?" Takaos Augen begannen plötzlich zu strahlen. „Was?!"  
„Nun wart's doch ab!", versuchte Yuriy den begeisterten Teenie zu bremsen.  
„Also.", erklärte er weiter, „Ich wette mit dir, dass dir mein Mitbringsel richtig gut gefällt, um das mal untertrieben auszudrücken."  
Takao legte den Kopf schief.  
„Du meinst also, dass ich mich tierisch über dein 'Mitbringsel' freuen werde, wenn ich weiß, was es ist?"  
Yuriy nickte.  
„Und um was wetten wir?", bohrte Takao nach.  
„Tja also, wenn du gewinnst, Takao, was allerdings sehr unwahrscheinlich sein sollte, spendiere ich dir einen Eisbecher deiner Wahl im Eiscafé deiner Wahl."  
Takao rümpfte die Nase, obwohl er innerlich sicherlich nicht abgeneigt war.  
„Und wenn ich gewinne", fuhr der Rotschopf fort, „Was höchstwahrscheinlich eintreten wird, musst du mir eine Frage beantworten."  
„Eine Frage beantworten?!"  
„Genau. Eine simple, kleine Frage. Also?"  
„OK!"  
Sie schlugen ein. „Top, die Wette gilt!"

_ Ende Teil V _


	6. VI – Magst du das?

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 6/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:**_Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N: **So, ich reg mich nimmer auf! Weiter geht's!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

VI – Magst du das?

„Also Takao, schließ deine Augen!", forderte Yuriy ihn auf, als er nach der Tüte auf dem Tisch griff.  
„Muss ich?"  
„Ja, musst du!", erwiderte Yuriy streng.  
Takao seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Nur so zur Sicherheit fuchtelte Yuriy noch mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht, aber Takao hatte die Augen wirklich zu.  
Raschelnd holte der russische Blader das Mitbringsel aus der kleinen Tüte und drückte es Takao in die Hände.  
„So! Augen auf!"  
Langsam schlug Takao seine Augen auf und erblickte eine längliche, schmale, dünne Box in seinen Händen.  
//Was ist das?//, fragte er sich, da er nicht sofort erkannt hatte, was er da festhielt. Erst als sein Blick das Wort 'Schokolade' auf der Verpackung streifte, begann er zu begreifen.  
Yuriy saß gespannt neben Takao und musterte ihn, als dieser fassungslos auf das Mitbringsel starrte.  
Ein Grinsen schlich über seine blassen Lippen. Er sah, wie Takaos Augen langsam zu leuchten anfingen, als er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Verpackung strich.  
„Ist das ...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, doch Yuriy vernahm es.  
„Schokolade?", beendete er die Frage, lehnt sich vor und flüsterte Takao ins Ohr: „Was denn sonst?"  
„YEAHHH!", brüllte Takao plötzlich los und Yuriy konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückschrecken, bevor Takao unvermittelt aufsprang und einen kleinen Freudentanz aufführte.  
Yuriy grinste schadenfroh, wohlwissend welche Frage er ihn stellen würde.  
„Ich schätze mal, dir gefällt's!", stellte er fest, als sich Takao, leicht außer Atem, wieder auf die Couch setzte.  
„Hä?", keuchte Takao, „Wie kommst du darauf?"  
Yuriy legte schmunzelnd den Kopf schief.  
„Das schließe ich aus deiner Reaktion."  
Takao grummelte, musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass er sich riesig über die schweizer Edelbitterschokolade freute.  
„Danke.", meinte er schließlich kleinlaut und sah beschämt zu Boden. So entging ihm das überaus schadenfrohe Grinsen Yuriys und dessen funkelnde Augen.  
„Also habe ich gewonnen. Ich hab's ja schon vorher gewusst."  
„Ist ja gut! Jetzt streu kein Salz in die Wunde."  
„Nana, wer wird denn ein schlechter Verlierer sein."  
Takao schaute auf und Yuriy an.  
„Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, das du hier mit schweren Geschützen auffährst? Mit meiner Lieblingschokolade, tse, wenn ich das gewusst hätte."  
„Also, du kriegst dich jetzt wieder ein und ich kriege meine Antwort."  
Takao seufzte, legte sie Schokolade neben den Teller, nahm sich einen Keks und ließ sich in das bequeme Sofa zurückfallen.  
„Na dann, rück raus mit der Frage."

_ Ende Teil VI _


	7. VII – FrageAntwortSpiel

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 7/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N:** „Gesprochenes"//Gedanken//, «Stimme übers Telefon»

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki 

VII – Frage-Antwort-Spiel

Yuriy trank seinen Tee.  
„Jetzt spann mich nicht so auf die Folter."  
Yuriy stellte die leere Tasse ab und überschlug die Beine.  
„Also ..."  
Yuriy hüstelte kurz und wandte sich zu Takao um, einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas legend. Den anderen ließ er lässig über seinen Oberschenkel schaukeln.  
„Meine Frage ..." Langsam leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen und beobachtete Takao amüsiert, „...Warum hast du vorhin, ich zitiere: 'Max! Mein rettender Engel!', Zitat Ende, gerufen?" 

Auf einmal war es totenstill und Yuriy war überrascht von Takaos Reaktion.  
Dieser war nämlich von einer Sekunde zur anderen kreidebleich geworden.  
„Scheiße!", fluchte er dann und schlug sich vor die Stirn, „Scheiße! Scheiße! Verdammter Mistdreck!"  
Yuriys Kinnlade klappte nach unten. //Was ist denn jetzt passiert?// Yuriy war fassungslos.  
//Scheiße! Das hab ich ja komplett verrafft! Meine Englischaufgaben! Nein!//, fluchte Takao in sich hinein.  
Als er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, trank er seinen Tee aus.  
„Du, Yuriy, ich glaube du hast jetzt erst mal genug Zeit um Auszupacken. Ich hab da noch was zu erledigen."  
Verdattert blinzelte Yuriy, immer noch geschockt über Takaos Kraftausdrücke. Er starrte auch noch ungläubig an die Stelle, an der Takao sie vom Stapel gelassen hatte, als jener schon längst mit den Geschirr auf einem Tablett in die Küche verschwunden war.  
Kopfschüttelnd griff der nach der Tüte und ging um auszupacken. Aber als er an der Küchentür vorbeikam, blieb er stehen und schaute hinein, beobachtete Takao noch eine Weile.  
Dieser machte gerade den Abwasch als aus heiterem Himmel das Telefon erneut anfing zu klingeln.  
Grummelnd trocknete Takao schnell seine Hände, bevor er angesäuert den Hörer hochnahm.  
„Kinomiya?"  
«Oh Takao? Hi, ich bin's Max!»  
Takao wurde nur noch wütender.  
„Max! Na endlich! Sag mal, wo bleibst du?"  
«Du, das tut mir tierisch leid, aber ich kann leider nicht, mir ist was dazwischen gekommen. Sorry!»  
„Wie jetzt, Max?", fragte Takao völlig entgeistert. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun! Ohne dich bin ich aufgeschmissen! Ohne dich-"  
«Takao, jetzt hör doch mal zu! Mom ist überraschend zu Besuch gekommen!»  
„Das ist nicht fair!"  
«Aber Takao, bitte versuch mich zu verstehen!»  
„Jaja, ich verstehe schon, dass du lieber bei ihr bist, als bei mir, aber ich war zuerst da!"  
Takao hörte Max am anderen Ende schwer seufzen.  
«Mensch Takao, du klingst wie ein eifersüchtiges, verliebtes Schulmädchen!»  
„Vielleicht bin ich ja auch eifersüchtig! Du hast es mir versprochen!"  
«Calm down! Listen, Takao, ich mach' dir einen Vorschlag.»  
„Ich höre?"  
«Also morgen, bevor du dein Heft abgibst, werf ich nochmal schnell 'nen Blick rein und sag dir, was du korrigieren musst, OK?»  
Takao grummelte.  
«Well, see you, Takao. Bis morgen!», sagte Max noch schnell, bevor er auflegte.  
Sauer wie eine Zitrone donnerte Takao den Hörer auf seinen Platz.  
„Verdammt!", fluchte er aufs Neue und stellte sich wieder an die Spüle.  
Draußen vor der Tür traute Yuriy seinen Ohren nicht mehr. Hatte er das grade wirklich gehört? Was hatte Takao da gerade ins Telefon gebrüllt?  
//Er kann doch nicht ... Er wird doch nicht etwa ...//  
Yuriy mochte den Gedanken gar nicht zuende denken. Verwirrt ging er auf sein Zimmer und begann mit dem Auspacken.  
Als Takao ihn nach ein oder zwei Stunden zum Abendessen rief, fiel ihn erst wieder ein, dass Takao ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig war. 

_ Ende Teil VII _


	8. VIII – Schulden

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 8/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:**_Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N:** The show goes on!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

VIII – Schulden

Erstaunt, oder besser gesagt geschockt, schaute Yuriy auf dem Küchentisch herum.  
„Das ist doch nicht etwa alles für uns zwei?", fragte er ungläubig.  
„Doch!" Und damit setzte sich Takao und begann zu mampfen.  
Fassungslos nahm auch Yuriy Platz. Stumm aßen sie zu Abend. Yuriy war zu erst fertig. Er hatte sein Geschirr soweit abgeräumt und stand jetzt nachdenkend an der Spüle. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich um und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
Takao war ganz in seine Gedanken vertieft und knabberte unbewusst an seinen Stäbchen. Geistesabwesend schaute Yuriy mit trüben Augen in seine Richtung. Es machte Takao nervös. Sehr nervös. Er wusste, dass er die Frage noch nicht beantwortet hatte, dass Yuriy auf seine Antwort wartete und dass er mit seinen Strafarbeiten immer noch nicht fertig war. Seufzend legte er die Essstäbchen beiseite und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Auch schon fertig?", kam es ironisch vom anderen Ende des Tisches. Takao nickte nur. Er fand keine Kraft um zurückzuzanken. Ja, wollte er das überhaupt? Was nützte ihm das Gezanke überhaupt? Naja, es war schon lustig gewesen, aber er fühlte sich mies. Er war sauer auf sich und seinen Englischlehrer. Takao hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Max angeschrien hatte. Sein blonder Freund hatte ihm doch nur helfen wollen und dass seine Mutter einen Überraschungsbesuch machen würde, hatte er heute Vormittag noch nicht ahnen können. Max war unschuldig. Takao wusste es und deshalb würde er sich morgen bei ihm entschuldigen und ihn bitten, sich die Aufgaben anzusehen.  
Mit diesem Entschluss stande er auf und hob das Geschirr auf.  
„Gib her! Ich mach das!"  
Schneller als er gucken konnte waren seine Hände leer und das Geschirr in der Spüle an der Yuriy stand. Er drehte sich um, sah den Rotschopf verwirrt an.  
„Geh nur, Takao. Ich mache den Abwasch. Du scheinst mit etwas Wichtigerem beschäftigt zu sein."  
Lächelnd trat der Blauhaarige neben Yuriy und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.   
„Danke!"  
Er ließ seine Hand auf Yuriys Schulter liegen und lehnte sich an ihn.  
Yuriy wurde rot, was der Grund dafür aber nicht bemerkte.  
„Ich glaube, es gibt da noch etwas, das ich dir sagen muss."

_ Ende Teil VIII _


	9. IX – Des Rätsels Lösung

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 9/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Und weiter...

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

IX – Des Rätsels Lösung

„Was? Deshalb?" Yuriy Iwanov brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Lach nicht!", schnautze Takao, doch es half alles nichts. Yuriy hockte vor der Spüle auf dem Küchenboden und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch.  
„Nur weil du ... weil du im Englischunterricht einpennst ... und die Straftarbeiten nicht kannst ... ist-ist ist ... der arme, kleine Mizuhara .. dein, dein ...", presste der Russe nur schwer unter dem ganzen Lachen hervor, „Ist er dein 'Rettender Engel', das ich nicht lache!"  
Takao zog beleidigt einen Schmollmund: „Du lachst aber!"  
Vom Rotschopf nicht überhört, fügte der Braunäugige hinzu: „Wenn er doch nun mal ein Engelchen ist..."  
Yuriy sammelte seinen letzten Rest Würde wieder ein und erhob sich. Mit den Worten, „An die Arbeit!" schob er ihn aus der Küche.

Viel später am Abend, nachdem Yuriy die Küche und sich selbst geschruppt hatte und durch den Korridor lief, bemerkte er etwas Merkwürdiges. Aus Takaos leicht offenstehender Zimmertür fiel Licht in den dunklen Flur.  
//Müsste das Sprachgenie nicht eigentlich schon längst schlafen? Wo er doch morgen Schule hat ...//  
Sich wundernd stubste Yuriy die Tür noch ein Stückchen weiter auf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er hineinspähte. Kopschüttelnd und schmunzelnd betrat er den Raum und ging direkt auf Takao zu, welcher leise atmend an seinem Schreibtisch und auf seinen Heft seelenruhig schlummerte. Er hielt noch seinen Bleistift in der Hand. Yuriys Grinsen wurde breiter und breiter. Wie konnte man nur so schlafen?  
Nach einer Weiler simpler Beobachtung kratzte sich der Russe am Hinterkopf und fragte sich, was in drei Teufels Namen er denn jetzt tun sollte.  
Als er darauf den Stift vorsichtig aus Takaos Griff löste, hatte er sich entschlossen. Er sah dem Schlafenden kurz ins Gesicht.  
„Wie süß er ist, wenn er schläft ...", kam es hauhzart über die blassen Lippen. Er nahm Takao auf die Arme, hob ihn an und trug ihn zum Bett, auf dem er ihn niederließ. Er deckte ihn zu und streichelte über seine Wange. Takao murmelte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich um.  
„Gute Nacht, mein kleiner, süßer Takao."  
Im nächsten Moment schlug Yuriy die Hände auf den Mund.  
//Was zur ...? Habe ich ihm das gerade wirklich ins Ohr geflüstert? ... Ja! Hab ich sie noch alle? ... Nein!//  
Sich selbst und die ganze Welt verfluchend, wandte sich Yuriy ab und sein Blick fiel auf das aufgeschlagene Heft auf dem Schreibtisch. Die Neugier packte ihn. Er ging und nahm das Heft unter seine Fittiche.  
//Englische Grammatik ist wohl nicht so deine Stärke, hm?// Yuriy seuftze und setzt sich. Er löste die Seite heraus, überflog sie und griff nach Takaos Füller.  
//Sieh es als eine Art Dankeschön für die leckeren Kekse und das Abendessen ... Und dafür, dass du mich hier bleiben lässt und mich nicht rausschmeißt, wie es wohl jeder andere gemacht hätte.//, dachte er zu Takao blickend, bevor er sich in die Arbeit stürzte.

_Ende Teil IX _


	10. X – Morgenmuffel, Frühstücksknuffel

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 10/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:**_Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N: **Schon das 10. Kapitel!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

X – Morgenmuffel, Frühstücksknuffel ...

Das nervtötende Piepen des Weckers beendete Takaos Traum von einem Dragoon ganz aus Schokolade . Grummelnd wälzte sich Takao zur anderen Seite und zog die Decke über den Kopf.„Aufstehen, Morgenmuffel!"  
Takao grummelte erneut.  
„Noch fünf winzige, klitze-kleine Minütchen, Opa!"  
Plötzlich riss jemand die Decke weg. Takao schrie spitz auf, als ihn das Licht blendete.  
„Ich bin nicht dein Großvater, Kinomiya!", zischte eine angesäuerte Person, die Takao nach einigen Blinzeln als Yuriy Ivanov erkannte.  
„Wa- ... Was machst du denn hier? Müsstes du nicht in Moskau-OH!"  
Takao war auf einmal schlagartig wach, sprang auf und stürtzte hinab in die Küche. Seine Nase hatte etwas erschnuppert! Er sah auf den Tisch und starrte.„PANCAKES!!!"   
Ohne auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, hastete er zum Stuhl, ließ sich fallen, und begann zu frühstücken.  
Langsam schritt Yuriy die Treppe hinab und betrat summend die Küche. Takao sah überrascht auf.  
//Yuriy ... Summt der oder bilde ich mir das ein?//  
Immer noch summend stellte der Rotschopf eine Tasse dampfende Heiße Schokolade auf den Tisch.  
„Deine Schultasche hab ich schon mal an die Haustür gestellt. Dein Bento steht dadrüben." Er deutete zur Küchentheke.  
Takao wunderte sich, was das alles sollte. Das Schweigen Daitenji-sans über Yuriys Gründe der Anwesenheit und vor allem über dessen Verhalten. Aber gerade jetzt hatte er keine Zeit zum Nachdenken.  
„Wenn du jetzt nicht bald fertig wirst, schaffst du es nicht mehr, Frühstücksknuffel!"  
Summend klopfte er dem Dunkelhaarigen auf die Schulter und stahl sich aus der Küche. In sein Zimmer verschwindend hörte er den Japaner in sein Zimmer stürmen und kurz darauf vernahm er Takaos Trampeln auf der Treppe und das Zuknallen der Haustür.  
Stumm fragte sich der Zurückgebliebene, ob das hier jeden Morgen so abliefe.

_ Ende Teil X _


	11. XI – Und was hat du so gemacht?

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 11/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XI – Und was hat du so gemacht?

„Tadaima ..."  
Ausgebrannt stupste Takao die Tür hinter sich zu und wartete darauf, dass sein Großvater mit seinem Shinai hinter der nächsten Ecke hervorspringen und rufen würde: „HIYA! Grünschnabel! Willkommen daheim!" Doch Großväterchen Kinomiya ließ auf sich warten. Bis Takao wieder einfiel, dass sein Opa verreist und Yuriy Ivanov stattdessen hier war.  
//Apropos Yuriy Ivanov ... Wo steckte der eigentlich?//  
Misstrauisch guckend ging der Dôjo-Erbe in die Küche und stellte sein leeres Bentô neben die Spüle, brachte seine Tasche auf sein Zimmer.  
Auf der Suche nach Yuriy führte es ihn auch ins Wohnzimmer.  
Und da lag Yuriy.  
Takaos Kiefer klappte runter. Yuriy lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Sofa, ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere über die Armlehne ausgestreckt, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt. Das Lächeln Yuriys im Schlaf und seinen Pose schrien Takao gerade zu an: „Hüpf rauf und wir haben Spaß!"  
Wie in Trance vergaß er, warum er den Russen eigentlich gesucht hatte und ging auf ihn zu.  
Verträumt schauend kniete er vor der Couch nieder und legte seine Ellenbogen auf das Polster.  
„Er sieht attraktiv aus, richtig gut ... Hm, ob er auch so eine schlechte Kindheit hatte wie Kai? Wahrscheinlich. Scheiß Balkov, scheiß Abtei! Ach Yuriy, eigentlich scheinst du ja gar kein so übler Kerl zu sein. Danke für die leckere Schokolade, übrigens. Ich würde dich gern näher kennen lernen, ehrlich! Mal was mit dir unternehmen ... oder so ..."  
Takao schreckte aus seinen selbstvergessen geflüsterten Gedanken, als sich Yuriy plötzlich streckte und gähnend zu ihm umdrehte.  
„War das jetzt eine ernst gemeinte Einladung oder eine verdammt plumpe Anmache?"

_Ende Teil XI _


	12. XII – Go! Shoot!

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 12/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XII – Go! Shoot!

„Guck nicht wie ein Mondhase zu Weihnachten! Wie war Schule?"  
Takao taute aus seiner Salzsäule auf und stand schnell wieder auf.  
„Ich-ich ..."  
„Hab laut gedacht?" beendete Yuriy. „Ja, hast du."  
Takao sagte nichts mehr.  
„Also?"  
Voller Tatendrang schwang sich der Ältere vom Sofa.  
„Lust auf einem kleinen BeyBattle zwischendurch?"  
Mit siegessicherem Grinsen holte er seinen weißen Beyblade aus der Tasche und hielt Takao Wolborg vor die Nase. Und dies verfehlte die gewollte Wirkung nicht. Takao sprang darauf an.  
„Ha! Willst wohl mal wieder eine Abreibung, wie? Kannst du haben! In einer Minute hinten im Hof!"  
„Alles klar!"  
Zusammen gingen sie zügig hinaus und stellten sich in drei Meter Abstand gegenüber, die Beyblades an ihren Startern befestigend.  
„Bereit zu verlieren, Kinomiyalein?", tönte es durch den Hof.  
„3 – 2 – 1", rief Yuriy, dann riefen beide: „Go! Shoot!" und schon preschten die Blades aufeinander zu.  
Voll konzentriert verfolgte Yuriy die Bewegungen Wolborgs, der sich mit Dragoon im Staub ein flottes Tänzchen lieferte.  
„Kannst du eigentlich auch etwas anderes als Staub aufwirbeln? Wolborg!"  
Takao reagierte sofort: „Das konnte ich schon immer gut. Dragoon!"  
Noch mehr Sand flog durch die Gegend und als die beiden Jungen nach den Auswirkungen ihres Handelns suchten, erlebten sie eine Überraschung.

_Ende Teil XII _


	13. XIII – Lass mal gut sein!

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 13/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XIII – Lass mal gut sein!

„Meinst du nicht, es reicht, Staubi? Du schaffst es eh nicht mehr!"  
Takao sah auf.  
„Spinnst du?", zeigte er Yuriy entrüstet einen Vogel. „Glaubst du echt, ich gebe mich mit einem Unentschieden zufrieden?"  
„Einem Unentschieden?", zog der Russe eine flammenfarbene Augenbraue hoch. „Takao! 17 Unentschieden!" Angesäuert stemmte Yuriy die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Du wirst dich also damit abfinden."  
„Wieso?"  
„Guck dich doch um, Takao! Die Sonne geht bald unter, am Himmel stehen schon die ersten Sterne, der Boden ist durch die Matches schon komplett umgepflügt und, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir ist, aber ich habe Hunger!"  
Schweigen.  
Magenknurren.  
Noch mehr peinliches Schweigen.  
„OK. Vielleicht sollten wir den Rest auf Morgen verschieben. Ich hab irgendwie auch Kohldampf."  
Wenig später war Takao auch schon mit Freude daran, sein Hungergefühl zu befriedigen, während Yuriy nachdenklich aus dem Küchenfenster schaute.  
„Was ist los mit dir?  
„Hm?", schreckte Yuriy aus seinen Gedanken. Verwirrt sah er Takao an, als dieser gerade seine Teeschale abstellte.  
„Ach, es ist nichts besonders ... nur ... Gedanken ..."  
„Yuriy?"  
„Ja?"  
„Lass es sein!"  
„Lass was sein?"  
„Na so nachdenklich zu sein ... Das ist unheimlich!"  
Yuriy überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: „Unheimlich war deine Ansprache heute Nachmittag aber auch, Takao. ... Und nett auch ...", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.  
Takao seinerseits wurde rot: „War das ernst gemeint?"  
„Schon ... Takao?"  
„Ja?"  
Yuriy schaute erst auf seinen leeren Teller, dann auf. „Ist da mehr zwischen dir und Mizuhara?", fragte er schließlich direkt heraus. Takao klappte der Kiefer schon zum zweiten Mal heute runter.  
//Wah-Wie? Was soll denn die Frage?//  
„Also mehr als eure offensichtlich dicke Freundschaft?"  
//Was meint er damit? Hält der mich etwa für ...//

_Ende Teil XIII _


	14. XIV – BlütenundBienenGespräche

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 14/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Vielen, vielen lieben Dank an alle Kommi-Schreiber! 50 Kommis auf Anixx, das muss gefeiert werden! Aber nicht heute! Leute, wer bis zum 18. Teil einen Kommi da lässt, der bekommt von der Autorin ein ganz besonders Dankeschön in Form eines etwas längeren Bonus-Kapitels... (Wer schon mal kommentiert hat, kriegt das auch so, keine Sorge!) Also, strengt Eure Fantasie ein wenig an! zwinkernd auf den Kapitel-Titel deutet Warum denn nur drüber reden, nicht wahr? 

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XIV – Blüten-und-Bienen-Gespräche

Yuriy musterte Takaos seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, ohne zu einem konkreten Ergebnis zu kommen.  
„Takao, ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas erklären."  
Geschockt starrte der Braunäugige seinen Gast an. Schnell hob er seine Hände in einer verteidigende Geste und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Oh nein, Kumpel, das musste du sicher nicht! Die _bestimmte_ Art von Gesprächen hatte ich bereits mit meinem Großvater. Peinliche Aktion war das! Ich verzichte dankend auf die Wiederholung! Ich-" „Oh, Takao, jetzt halt doch mal die Luft an!"  
Schnell schlug der Jüngere die rechte Hand auf den Mund. Yuriy atmete tief durch.  
„Ich hatte nicht vor von Blüten und Bienen zu sprechen. Ich wollte-"  
Der Rotschopf wurde von einem schweren, aber erleichtert klingenden Seufzer unterbrochen.  
„Du magst Humanbiologie genauso wenig wie Englisch, hm?"  
„Hä?", kam es verwirrt von Takao. „Wie kommst denn darauf? Hey! Wieso Englisch?"  
Yuriy blinzelte kurz. Konnte es sein, dass sein Gastgeber das Schlammasal mit der Straftarbeit schon längst vergessen hatte? Dann fing er an breit zu grinsen.  
„Lach nicht!"  
Hüstelnd fand Yuriy seine Form wieder. „Entschuldige bitte, ich ... werd dann mal ..." Mit diesen Worten tischte er ab und überließ Takao, welcher die letzten essbaren Reste auf dem Tisch zusammengekratzt hatte und nun in den Kühlschrank stellte, den Abwasch, verabschiedete sich mit einem Zwinkern und einen „Ôyasumi-nasai!".  
Unschlüssig schaute Takao zur Tür. //Blüten und Bienen? Humanbiologie?//

_Ende Teil XIV _


	15. XV – Erinnerungen und Gedanken

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 15/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XV – Erinnerungen und Gedanken

Takao machte achselzuckend an den Abwasch.  
Langsam begannen seine Gedanken abzuschweifen und Erinnerungen kamen hoch.  
„Ich weiß das noch ganz genau", erzählte er dem laufenden Wasserhahn, „Der Tag war schon so wunderbar bescheiden gewesen und dann abends, nach Horror-Training à la Hiwatari, schnappte mich Opa und fing an mir einen Vortrag über das Liebesleben eines 16-Jährigen zu halten. Mann, schlimm genug war's schon, als wir das Thema in der Schule hatten, aber er redete und redete und hat noch nicht gemerkt, dass mich seine sogenannten Jugendsünden nicht das Stück interessierten. Blüten und Bienen, tsk, die Story ist wohl auch so verbreitet, wie alt."  
Seufzend begann Takao mit dem Abtrocknen.  
„Aber das lange Gespräch, das ich mit Olivier hatte, war viel, viel interessanter gewesen..."

Schweißtropfen rannen Yuriy die Stirn hinunter. Unruhig wälzte es sich von einer Seite zu anderen, bis er mit einem stummen Schrei erwachte. Durchgeschwitzt saß er aufrecht im Bett.  
„Scheiß Alpträume!", fluchte er, stand auf und schleppte sich in Richtung Bad.  
Nach einer kurzen, kalten Dusche fühlte er sich schon besser.  
//Ob er noch wach ist?//, fragte er sich, als er an Takaos Zimmertür vorbeikam. Langsam schob er die eh schon offenstehende Türe ganz auf.  
„Du bist noch wach, Yuriy?"  
Irritierte brauchte er Angesprochene ein paar Augenblicke um zu antworten.  
„Ich hab schlecht geträumt."  
Takao setzte sich im Bett auf. „Komm rein!"  
Wortlos betrat der Russe den Raum, schloß die Tür hinter sich. Und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.  
„Warum bist du noch wach?  
„Kann nicht so richtig einschlafen. Zu viele Gedanken ..."  
Schweigen.  
„Sag mal, Yuriy, warum bist du hier? Ich meine, das ist doch bestimmt kein Dreitagebesuch oder? Mr. D. wollte nicht sagen, warum."  
Yuriy blickte Takao kurz an, dann zur Seite.  
„Daitenji-san möchte noch warten."  
Überrascht fragte Takao: „Woher weißt du das?"  
„Ich war heute in der BBA-Zentrale und habe mit Daitenji-san gesprochen."  
„Ach so."  
Schweigen.  
„Takao?"  
„Hm?"  
„Kann ich mit dir schlafen?"

_Ende Teil XV _


	16. XVI – Fremde Sprache, schwere Sprache

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 16/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XVI – Fremde Sprache, schwere Sprache

„Wie bitte?"  
Takao war rot angelaufen. Yuriy blinzelte. Das war doch eine ganz normale Frage gewesen. Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf.  
„Oh!", machte er und begann nervös zu grinsen, „Hehe, entschuldige. Ich hab das falsche Wort benutzt. Was ich meinte, war bei dir, nicht mit dir schlafen. Du weißt schon, wegen der Träume."  
Takao starrte, bevor er zu schmunzeln begann.  
„OK!", meinte er. „Kannst bleiben."  
Yuriy lächelte. „Dann gehe ich schnell mein Kopfkissen holen."  
Doch am Aufstehen hinterte ihn eine Hand, die sich fest um sein Handgelenk geklammert hatte.  
„Das wirst du nicht brauchen!"  
Und schneller als Yuriy überhaupt gucken konnte, war die Decke weg, Takaos entblößte Beine da, er selbst knallrot angelaufen und hinab gezogen, direkt neben Takao auf dessen Kopfkissen, um es mit ihm zu teilen.  
Verlegen starrte der Russe an die Wand hinter Takao.  
„Du bist verkrampft.", stellte der Jüngere trocken fest.  
„U-Und?"  
„So kannst du aber nicht einschlafen."  
Yuriy blinzelte und entspannte sich. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade richtig wohl.  
„Das klingt ja fast so, als würdest du dich um mich sorgen."  
„Mach ich ja auch.", kam die promte Antwort.  
Verdattert verfiel der Rotschopf in Schweigen. Eine Weile lagen sie stumm nebeneinander, nicht wissend, was der jeweils andere dachte oder schon schlief.  
„Duhu?", fragten sie dann gleichzeitig und begannen zu grinsen.  
„Immer noch wach, Yuriy?"  
„Hm?"  
„Wie kommt's?"  
Stille. Nach einer Weile seuftze Takao, wälzte sich im Bett herum. Und kuschelte sich an Yuriys Brust.  
„Ôyasumi-nasai.", murmelte er noch leise, bevor er lächelnd einschlummerte.  
Stocksteif lag der Russe da und sein Kopf war leer. Einfach leer. Kein Gedanke war da.  
Nach zwei, drei Minuten dann aber, regte er sich. Seine Arme schlangen sich beinahe wie von selbst um den Körper des Japaners. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und zog Takao noch ein Stück näher.  
//Ist ja nix dabei ...// „Ôyasumi-nasai, Takao.", flüsterte er zärtlich.  
Der Andere murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Yuriy schmunzelte und strich selbstvergessen über das mitternachtsblaue Haar, bis ihn der Schlaf übernannte.

_Ende Teil XVI _


	17. XVII – Weckservice mit GutenMorgenKüss

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 17/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
**A/N:** So, die Spannung steigt und es wird heißer... Drückt mir für morgen die Daumen, liebe Leser, morgen habe ich meine Mündliche Abiturprügung! bammel  
PS: Schön einen Kommi für das Bonus-Kapitel dalassen, wer nicht schon hat!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XVII – Weckservice mit Guten-Morgen-Küsschen

Ungeduldig piepste der Wecker vor sich hin, bis Yuriys Arm dahergeschwungen kam und ihn zum Schweigen brachte.  
„Oh Mann!", stöhnte der Rotschopf genervt und gähnte. „Was ist denn das für ein Wecker?"  
„Meiner", grummelte es von weiter unten.  
„Wach?"  
Grummeln. Stille.  
„Takao?"  
„Hm?"  
„Du musst aufstehen."  
„Will aber nicht!" Schmollend murrend kuschelte sich Takao an die Wärmequelle neben sich. Yuriy seuftze auf. Irgendwie verstand er Takao ja. Er wollte doch auch nicht weg. Amüsiert vernahm er Takaos Gähnen und ein darauffolgendes Schmatzen. Dann plötzlich, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ihm in den Sinn kam, presste der Russe den Kleineren fest an sich und rollte sich um die eigene Achse.  
„Ah!", kam es vom überraschten Blauhaaigen. Yuriy jedoch, fackelte nicht lange, kniete sich über Takao und fing dessen Lippen mit seinen in einen Kuss.  
Takao, überrascht im ersten Moment, fielen die vor Schreck aufgrissenen Augen wieder zu und erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft, die ihm gegeben wurde.  
Als der Kuss schnell heißer und wilder wurde, schlangen sich Takaos Arme um Yuriys Nacken und Yuriys linke Hand unter Takaos Schlafshirt. Schnell fanden russische Fingerspitzen eine Brustwarze und begannen mit ihr zu spielen.  
Erregt stöhnte Takao in den Kuss und drückte sich an Yuriy.  
Nach drei weiteren Minuten morgendlicher Zärtlichkeiten trennten sich ihre Lippen.  
„Hey, Kleiner, aufstehen!"  
Yuriy blickte auf Takao hinab und was er sah überwältigte ihn, sandte heiß-kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken. Da lag er unter ihm, mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den leicht geöffneten Lippen, mit geröteten Wangen und verzottelten, mitternachtsblauen Haarsträhnen, die in die halb geschlossenen Augen fielen, die Arme neben sich auf dem Kopfkissen, schweratmend ...  
Wie er sich doch in diesem Augenblick zusammenreißen musste.  
„Mach doch selbst.", flüsterte Takao und schlug die Augen gänzlich auf, sah hinauf in Yuirys fliederfarbene Seelenspiegel.  
„Plan für heute", meinte der Rotschopf, Takao eine Strähne aus den Augen streichend, „Ich gehe in die Küche und mache Frühstück und du verschwindest unter einer kalten Dusche!"  
„OK!", nickte Takao und gab Yuriy einen Schmetterlingskuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
Bevor Takao aber zur Schule sprinten würde, er war schon wieder hoffnungslos spät dran, umarmte er Yuriy noch einmal fest und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Bis heute Nachmittag, Hübscher. Dann reden wir mal über deine interessanten Weckmethoden."

_Ende Teil XVII _


	18. XVIII – Willst du, was ich will?

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 18/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XVIII – Willst du, was ich will?

Sich die Nase reibend verabschiedete sich Takao von Hiromi und Max, die Kyôjyu besuchen gehen würden, denn der lag mit Grippe im Bett. Takao hatte sich erfolgreich herausgeredet, indem er behauptet hatte, ihn wäre nicht gut und er würde sich lieber hinlegen, damit er nicht auch noch krank werden würde. Die anderen beiden hatte es ihm abgekauft, denn ihr blauhaariger Freund hatte den ganzen Tag über verdächtig geniest.  
Und auch jetzt kribbelte Takaos Nase schon wieder so eklig.  
„Hatschie!"  
Takao rümpfte sein Näschen. Ging das an, dass sein Riechkolben dermaßen verrückt spielte? Bald fing er noch an, selbst zu glauben, er würde krank werden.

Yuriy lag gemütlich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer der Kinomiyas und blätterte in einem BeyBlade-Magazin, das er sich in Russland am Flughafen gekauft hatte. Doch was er sah, waren nicht die abgedruckten Buchstaben und die vielen bunten Bilder, nein, sondern Takaos Lächeln.  
Frustriert seufzend legte der Russe das Heft zur Seite und drehte sich auf den Rücken.  
Wie zum Henker hatte der Junge es geschafft, so ein Chaos in seinen Gedanken anzurichten?  
Schmunzelnd dachte er an den heutigen Morgen zurück.  
So in sein Hinterstübchen zurückgezogen, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie er sich sacht über die Lippen strich und dass sein Gastgeber soeben durch die Vordertür hereingekommen war.  
„Keine Sorge, Yuriy, deine Lippen sind noch dran." Das endlich riss den Rotschopf aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem Mal saß er senkrecht auf dem Sofa.  
„Takao!", stieß er hastig hervor, „Du bist ja schon wieder da!"  
„Hmm, ja ..." Seine Schultasche über Schulter und Arm hinuntergleiten lassend, setzte sich Takao seltsam lächelnd auf Yuriys Schoß.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr du mich um meine Konzentration bringst? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie oft ich heute niesen musste? Ich wette, du hast den ganzen Tag an mich gedacht, huh? Die glauben ja alle, ich wäre krank." Während Takao sprach, in niedriger Stimmlage und ziemlich leise, begannen seine Hände über des Älteren Körper zu wandern.  
„Und hast eine Ahnung, wie schwer es für mich ist, eine einfache Zeitschrift vernünftig zu lesen? Hast du eine Ahnung, wann ich das letzte Mal normal geduscht habe? Ich wette, du hattest gestern Abend ein schönes, entspannendes und vor allem warmes Bad gehabt, huh? Ich glaube langsam, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie sich warmes Wasser auf der Haut anfühlt." Während Yuriy dies kund gab, zog er Takao weiter zu sich, ließ seine Hände den schmalen Rücken hinuntergleiten und schlüpfte unter Takaos Jacke und T-Shirt, die nackte Haut des Jüngeren verlangend streichelnd.  
Takaos Hände fuhren suchend über Yuriys Oberkörper und Schultern. Die Arme um seinen Nacken windend, streckte sich Takao und küsste Yuriy leidenschaftlich.  
Den Braunäugigen an sich pressend, vertiefte Yuriy den Kuss und vernahm amüsiert Takaos leises Wimmern nach mehr. Atemlos trennten sich ihre Lippen.  
„Willst du, was ich will?", fragte Yuriy, leicht aus der Puste.  
„Solang es um dich, mich, ein Bett und Stöhnen geht, denk ich", sagte Takao nach Luft schnappend, „Dann ja!"

_Ende Teil XVIII _


	19. XIX – Trautes Heim, der Enkel ist ni

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 19/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XIX – Trautes Heim, ... der Enkel ist nicht allein!?

Er bezahlte passend, stieg aus und donnerte, seine Reisetasche über die Schulter schwingend, die Taxitür zu.  
Stumm wandte er sich ab und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Ja, da war er. Endlich wieder an diesem so unheimlich vertrauten Ort. „Kendô-Dôjo Kinomiya", stand da auf dem Holzschild neben dem Tor. In Erinnerungen versunken, merkte er gar nicht, wie ein zweites Taxi hinter ihm zum Stehen kam und ein alter, gutgelaunt aussehender Mann ausstieg.  
Erst als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, wachte er aus seinem Tagtraum auf.  
„Oh, Kinomiya-san! Guten Abend.", begrüßte er den alten Mann.  
Dieser schaute nicht schlecht, als er den jungen Mann am Eingang seines Hauses erkannte.  
„Hiwatari-kun?! Bist du das?"  
Der Angesprochen nickte nur.  
„Ahh", machte der Alte, „Bist wohl hier um meinem Enkel die Liviten zu lesen, wie? Der ist so faul geworden, seit du nicht mehr da warst. Na dann, komm mal mit rein."  
Vergnügt schob Großvater Kinomiya Kai vor sich her, bis sie vor der Haustür standen.  
„Wo hab ich nur meine Schlüssel?", mumelte er zu sich selbst. „Ah da! Ich werd langsam wirklich alt, oder was meinst du, Jungchen?"  
„..." Kai zog nur elegant eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Die Tür sprang auf. Takao musste wohl zu hause sein, vermutete Kai. //Faulpelz! Typisch für dich.//  
Als die beiden Männer jedoch den Flur erblickten, ließen sie vor Schock alles fallen.  
Dumpf schlugen zwei Reisetaschen und klappernd ein Shinai auf dem Fußboden auf.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", entfuhr es beiden. Der Anblick, der sich bot, berechtigte die Frage allerdings. Kleidungsstücke lagen überall verteilt. Die Spur führte vom Wohnzimmer die Treppe hoch, oder umgekehrt.  
Das Großväterchen blieb erstmal stehen, um sich ans Herz zu greifen. Kai hingegen setzte einen bösen Blick auf und ging geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer. Dort fand er aber niemanden, also drehte er sich wieder um, als er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Verdächtiges sah. An den Couchtisch herantretend, erkannte er ein BeyBlade-Magazin ... auf Russisch?!  
„Nanu?", hörte er Kinomiya-san im Flur, in den er Momente später zurückkehrte.  
„Was ist?"  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, meinen Enkel in letzter Zeit in Schwarz gesehen zu haben."  
Kai bückte sich und hob ein sonnengelbes T-Shirt auf.  
„Ich denke eher, dies hier ist das Shirt ihres Enkels."  
Plötzlich verkrampfte sich sein Magen, Kai ließ das Kleidungsstück fallen und eilte mit einer unguten Vorahnung die Treppe hinauf, gefolgt vom Dôjo-Meister.  
//Was zur-?//, stuzte Kai, als er vor einer Tür mit dem Türschild „Gästezimmer" eine blaue Boxershorts mit kleinen, weißen Beyblades drauf liegen sah. //Wieso liegt Kinomiyas Unterwäsche hier im Flur???// Sich zum Opa des Besitzers fraglichen Kleidungsstückes umdrehend, meinte er, er solle lieber draußen warten, er würde sehen, was sich hinter dieser Tür da abspielte.  
Leise öffnete Hiwatari die Tür und spähte hinein. Der Raum war dunkel, die Vorhänge zugezogen und im Bett lag jemand. Eine Person, nein! Zwei!

_Ende Teil XIX _


	20. XX – Wenn man dich einmal alleine lässt,

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer  
**Teil:** 20/27  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XX – Wenn man dich einmal alleine lässt, Kinomiya!

PLATSCH!  
„AAAAHHHH!!!"  
„KALT!"  
Sofort saßen Takao und Yuriy aufrecht im Bett.  
„Schön, dass ihr wach seit." Jedem wurde ein Handtuch ins Gesicht geworfen.  
„Zwei Minuten, Wohnzimmer!" Dann knallte die Tür zu.Stille.  
„Und dabei wollte ich doch nicht mehr kalt duschen, verdammt!" Yuriy schüttelte sich wie ein nass gewordener Hund und trocknete sein Gesicht. „Was ist los, Sexy? Trockne dich ab." Yuriy begann dreckig zu grinsen. „Oder soll ich?"  
„Yuriy?", erklang dann schließlich Takaos zitternde Stimme, wischte des anderen Grinsen fort. „Bitte sag mir, dass das eben nicht Kai war."  
„Wieso, weckt der dich sonst so?", fragte der Rotschopf doch leicht amüsiert.  
„Ich find das nicht witzig, Yuriy!"  
„'Tschuldige, Sexy.", hauchte der Russe und küsste Takao tröstend auf die Wange.  
Schweigend zogen sie sich an. Sie wunderten sich gar nicht mehr, dass ihre Kleider da neben der Tür lagen.

„Drei Minuten zu spät!", zischte Kais Stimme kurz darauf durchs Wohnzimmer. „Was habt ihr zwei zu eurer Verteidigung zu sagen?" Kai sah sie erwartend an.  
Takao schaute ihn an, dann seinen Großvater, der mit ernsten Zügen neben seinem Freund auf dem Sofa saß, und schließlich auf den Fußboden. Er schwieg, genau wie Yuriy. Zitternd drückte er des Russen Hand, der die Geste erwiderte.  
„Nichts?" Schweigen. „Nichts."  
„...", murmelte Takao, doch keiner verstand, was er sagte.  
„Wie bitte?"  
Bitter lächelnd sah Takao dann auf. „Wiederholen soll ich es, ja?" Mit Tränen in den Augen riss sich Takao aus Yuriys Griff und ging zu Kai.  
„Wiederholen? Da hast du deine Wiederholung!" Und damit verpasste er ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Völlig überrumpelt verstummte Kai und hielt sich seine pochende Wange.  
„Wer ist das und warum ist er hier?", fragte dann angestrengt ruhig der Älteste der Runde.  
„Yuriy Ivanov, erinnerst du dich nicht, Opa? Er ist hier auf Wunsch von Daitenji-san."  
„Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten, Kinomiya.", bemerkte Kai abfällig.  
„Halt die Klappe, Hiwatari.", zischte der aufgebrachte Drache. „Du hast hier gar nix zu sagen! Du, du, du ..."  
Kai stand kopfschüttelnd auf. „Also wirklich, ausgerechnet er."  
„NA UND?!", brüllte Takao ihn an und schubste ihn zurück in die Polster der Couch. „Was weißt du denn schon? Du bist damals ohne ein Wort verschwunden! Du weißt gar nix! Ich hasse dich, Hiwatari Kai! Ich hasse dich!"  
Ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen, rannte Takao weinend davon.

_Ende Teil XX _


	21. XXI – Trost

Titel: Wind, Eis und Feuer  
Teil: 21/27  
Autorin: R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
A/N:

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

XXI – Trost

Schluchzend lag Takao auf seinem Bett, das Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen vergraben. Wie lange schon wusste er nicht.  
Leise klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Takao? Ich bin's, Yuriy. Kann ich reinkommen?"  
Takao antwortete nicht. Er weinte weiter.  
Leise drehte sich der Türknauf und Yuriy schülpfte in das dunkle Zimmer. Er ging zum Bett und setzte sich, begann Takao über den Rücken zu streicheln.  
Eine Weile lang passierte nichts, bis Takao dann irgendwann mit tränenerstickter Stimme fragte, was Yuriy wolle.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest vielleicht drüber reden?"  
„Worüber?"  
„Über Kai."  
Takao grummelte und drehte sich zur Wand um.  
Yuriy atmete schwer aus und legte sich zu Takao, schlang seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich.  
„Du hast ihn verletzt, Takao."  
„Heh, richtig so! Geschiet ihm recht!"  
„Was ist denn los?"  
„...", Takao drehte sich in Yuriys Umarmung, „Yuriy?", fragte er dann unsicher.  
„Ja?"  
„Warum hast du mit mir geschlafen?"  
Yuriy antwortete nicht sofort. „... Weil ... Ich ... Aus Lust.", sagte er dann endlich.  
„Hm."  
„Was hat das mit Kai zu tun?"  
Takao seuftze, er konnte es ja eh nicht für sich behalten. „Kai hat ... Also Kai und ich, wir-" Er hüstelte. „Vor ein bisschen mehr als einem halben Jahr, zum Hana-mi, hatten Kai und ich einen ziemlich hefigen Streit. Stur wie ich war, hab ich natürlich immer weiter gemacht, bis Kai richtig sauer war und gegangen ist. Ich glaube, die anderen sind deswegen immer noch sauer auf mich. Jedenfalls hab ich ihn gesucht, weil ich mich entschuldigen wollte, und als ich ihn gefunden hatte, fingen wir wieder an zu streiten und während des Streitens ist mir diese eine kleine Sache rausgerutscht und dann haben sich die Dinge halt so entwickelt. Wie auch immer, jedenfalls ist er dann ein paar Tage später ohne ein verdammtes Wort zu sagen abgehauen, dieses, dieses, argh!"  
Schweigen.  
„Aha, ich verstehe", sagte der Rotschopf langsam. „ ... Darf man fragen, was dir ausgerutscht ist?"  
„Wörtlich?" Yuriy nickte nur. „Halt's Maul, du Arschloch. Ich liebe dich!"  
„... ... oh ... ... OH!"  
„Hn. Ja."  
Yuriy zog Takao an sich und wiegte ihn summend ein bisschen, bis er dann irgendwann ihn seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Still fluchend deckte er seinen kleinen Engel zu und blieb bei ihm liegen. //Wir werden sehen, was morgen passiert ...//

Ende Teil XXI


	22. XXII – Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund

Titel: Wind, Eis und Feuer Teil: 22/27 Autorin: R-chan aka Hoshisaki Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade gehЖrt nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
A/N: Kurz aber nett, oder? Danke fЭr alle Reviews! Und weiter geht's!

BeyBye!  
R-chan aka Hoshisaki

XXII √ Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund ...

Takao grummelte und blinzelte.  
└Na, Sexy, wach?⌠ Takao rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte nochmal.  
└Oh Yuriy ... Schon wieder hier?⌠ Yuriy schmunzelte.  
└Nein, immer noch. Ich war eigentlich die ganze Zeit Эber hier. Du bist gestern in meinen Armen eingeschlafen.⌠ Langsam erinnerte sich Takao. └Ach ja ... hm.⌠ └Takao?⌠ Er sah auf.  
└Guten Morgen!⌠ Takao lДchelte.  
└Ha! Endlich.⌠, entfuhr es Yuriy und kЭsste Takao auf die Wange.  
Takao blinzelte.  
└Was? WofЭr war das denn?⌠ └Du hast gelДchelt. Und das war dein Gute-Morgen-KЭsschen ... Hm, ich denke, wir sollten aufstehen. Es ist gleich zehn.⌠ Takao wollte schon das Haus zusammenschreien, aber dann fiel ihm die Rettung ein. //Wochenende!// Erleichtert stand er auf und ging zum Schrank, um sich Klamotten rauszusuchen.  
└Ich gehe schnell duschen, dann kannst du.⌠, meinte Yuriy, wДhrend Takao sein T-Shirt auszog. Aber als der Russe nicht aufstand, bemerkte der Japaner erst, dass Ersterer noch immer auf dem Bett saъ und starrte.  
└Ist deine Hose zu eng, oder warum starrst du so komisch?⌠ Der Rotschopf senkte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und stЭrmte anschlieъend auf einen Эberraschten Takao zu, pinnte diesen an die Wand des Zimmers und kЭsste ihn feurig. Als sie sich den keuchend vom Zungenspiel lЖsten, japste Yuriy: └Danke. Jetzt ... brauche ich doch wieder eine kalte Dusche.⌠ //Und einen Hand-Job...//, dachte er noch, als er Takaos unschuldiges LДcheln betrachtete.  
Eine halbe Stunde spДter war Takao, erfrischt vom Duschen, auf dem Weg zur KЭche, in der ihn eine эberraschung erwarten sollte.

Ende Teil XXII 


	23. XXIII – Gespräche

Titel: Wind, Eis und Feuer Teil: 23/27 Autorin: R-chan aka Hoshisaki Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade gehЖrt nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
A/N: Alle Kommischreiber reden von эberraschung? Ich so: Welche эberraschung denn? Ist mir aber wieder eingefallen, keine Sorge XD Vielen Dank nochmals fЭr alle Kommis!! Wir kommen langsam aber sicher aufs Ende zu. Dieses Kapitelchen ist fЭr alle TyKa-Fans! Erfreut euch dran!!

BeyBye!  
R-chan aka Hoshisaki

XXIII √ GesprДche

Gelangweilt blДtterte Kai durch die Morgenzeitung, legte sie seufzend zur Seite und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Langsam stellte der die leere Tasse auf die Untertasse. //Warum/  
└Morgen, Kai.⌠, kam es von der TЭr und Kai musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer gerade die KЭche betrat. Er dachte, Takao und Yuriy .  
Er hЖrte sie schweigend mit den Cornflakes herumwerkeln, bis ein Stuhl geschoben wurde. Da sah er auf. Nur ein Stuhl?  
Takao saъ ihm gegenЭber, den Blick auf die volle MЭslischЭssel gesenkt, und ein Funken Schuld und Reue lag auf seinen ZЭgen. └Es tut mir leid, Kai⌠, brach er schlieъlich die Stille in der KЭche, sah aber nicht auf. └Ich wollte gestern Abend nicht dermaъen ausrasten. Entschuldige.⌠ Kai nickte nur. Wieder Stille.  
└Wieso bist du Эberhaupt hier?⌠ └... Freust du dich denn nicht, mich wieder zu sehen?⌠, kam die etwas enttДuscht klingende Antwort.  
└Kai?⌠, fragte Takao und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. └Wieso sagst du das? NatЭrlich freu' ich mich!⌠ Kai atmete scharf ein. └Und warum hast du mit Yuriy ... Ich dachte ...⌠ Er lieъ es offen.  
Takao schob die leere SchЭssel zur Seite und griff seufzend nach Kais HДnden, die an der Tischkante ruhten. Kai sah herunter und wieder auf.  
└Vergiss Yuriy! Ich mЖchte, dass du weiъt, dass sich bei mir nichts im Bezug auf dich geДndert hat, Kai.⌠ Dieser zog Эberrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. └Hast du Fieber, Kinomiya?⌠ └HД?!⌠ └Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so komplizierte SДtze bilden kannst.⌠ Takao klappte die Kinnlade runter und Kai Дmusierte sich im Stillen Эber diesen herrlich dДmmlichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
└Versprich mir nur eins, Kinomiya.⌠ └Was?⌠ └Schlaf nicht mehr mit Ivanov.⌠ Takao nickte, und Kai setzte hinzu: └Er ist fЭrchterlich im Bett. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung.⌠ Nochmals verlor eine Kinnlade ihren Halt.  
└Ist nicht wahr!⌠, rief Takao unglДubig aus.  
└Doch.⌠ Sie saъen schweigend mit verlegenheitsroten Wangen, bis sie ihr stilles Kichern nicht zurЭckhalten konnten und in lautes Lachen ausbrachen. Dieses wurde allerdings bald durch eine scharfe Stimme unterbrochen.  
└Was geht denn hier ab, GrЭnschnabel?⌠ Die Jungen verstummten, als sie die ernsten ZЭgen Herrn Kinomiyas sahen.  
└Nix, Opa, nix!⌠ Doch gerade als GroъvДterchen zur nДchsten Frage Эbergehen wollte, klingelte das Telefon. └Ich geh!⌠, rief Takao und flЭchte vor Groъvater und Situation in Richtung des klingelnden Apparates.  
└Kinomiya? ... Ihnen auch einen guten Tag, Daitenji-san! ... Ja, wieso? ... Yuriy? Ja, aber- ... Okay. ... Hm-m. ... Verstanden. ... Ja. ... Ja. Bis dann, Daitenji-san!⌠ Er hДngte auf.  
Kai war ebenso Эberrascht wie der KendТ-Meister neben ihm, als sich Takao freudestrahlend zu ihnen umdrehte. └Da wird sich Yuriy aber freuen!⌠ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Ende Teil XXIII 


	24. XXIV – Duhu? Da war ein Anruf für dich!

Titel: Wind, Eis und Feuer Teil: 24/27 Autorin: R-chan aka Hoshisaki Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade gehЖrt nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
A/N: Vielen Dank fЭr alle lieben Kommis! Ich werd die nДchste Zeit wohl nicht dazu kommen, regelmДъig hochzuladen, aber Ihr merkt ja wenn es was neues gibt! Sorry Leute, ich hab wichtigen Besuch zu haus!

BeyBye!  
R-chan aka Hoshisaki

XXIV √ Duhu? Da war ein Anruf fЭr dich!

└Yuriy?⌠, fragte Takao vorsichtig, den Hinterhof betretend.  
└Hm?⌠, kam die teilnahmslose Antwort.  
Takao lieъ die Schultern hДngen. Dann fasste er neuen Mut und ging, setzte sich zum Russen auf die Veranda. Gemeinsam blickten sie auf den Teich.  
└Daitenji-san hat gerade angerufen.⌠ └Ach echt?⌠ Die Stimme klang trocken und desinterressiert.  
└Ja!⌠, strahlte Takao und setzte sich auf den Schoъ des Rothaarigen. └Freust du dich denn gar nicht, sie wiederzusehen?⌠ Seufzend schlang Yuriy seine Arme um den JЭngeren, zog ihn zu sich. └Daitenji-san hat dir also gesagt, warum ich hier bin. Nun gut ... Ich weiъ nicht, was ich denken soll, Takao.⌠, gab er zu. └Ich hab sie seit Эber zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Werden sie mich Эberhaupt wiedererkennen?⌠ TrЖstend streichelte Takao ihm Эber den RЭcken. └Das weiъ ich auch nicht, aber bestimmt freuen sie sich, dich endlich wiederzusehen. Nach so langer Zeit ...⌠ Yuriy vergrub sein Gesicht in der schmalen Schulter des Drachens. └Was hat Daitenji-san denn noch gesagt?⌠ └дhm, also die Uhrzeit, wann ihr euch in seinem BЭro trefft, und dass deine Mutter sich wahnsinnig freut, dich endlich wieder in die Arme schlieъen zu kЖnnen und ... Du hast Эbrigens eine kleine Schwester, Yuriy.⌠ Dessen Kopf schnellt hoch. └Schwester? Ich? Wie denn das?⌠ Takao lachte. └Am besten lДsst du dir das von deiner Mutter erklДren.⌠ └Huh?⌠ Dann machte es Klick! beim Wolf. └Kinomiya! Du BlЖdmann! So ungebildet bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!⌠, empЖrte sich der Russe und lief leicht rЖtlich an.  
Takao kicherte, bis er sich zusammenriss und sich an den дlteren lehnend fragte: └Yuriy? Wieso hast du mir nicht erzДhlt, dass du deswegen in Japan bist? Und wieso bist du eigentlich zu mir gekommen? Ich meine, du hДttest doch viel bequemer in einem Hotel absteigen kЖnnen, oder?⌠ Yuriy schwieg eine Weile, bevor er die Fragen zu beantworten versuchte.  
└Weiъt du, Takao, im Grunde genommen, bin ich nur hier, weil ich dich nochmal wiedersehen wollte. Also so ohne ein Riesenturnier nebenbei. Ich weiъ auch nicht, was mich geritten hat, aber weil Daitenji-san einverstanden war, hab ich mir nicht weiter Gedanken drum gemacht ... Da fДllt mir was ein.⌠ Er zog Wolborg aus der Tasche. └Wir haben noch ein Entscheidungsmatch vor uns, Kinomiya!⌠ └Ach jaah!⌠ Grinsend lЖste sich Takao von dem Russen und steckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. └Na dann mal los. Wird Zeit, dass das endlich geklДrt wird!⌠ Sanft lДchelnd ergriff Yuriy die angebotene Hand und sie machten sich startklar.  
Kurz darauf donnerte ein └3! 2! 1! Go! Shoot!⌠ durch den Hinterhof.

Ende Teil XXIV 


	25. XXV – Loderne Flammen im Herzen des Feue

Titel: Wind, Eis und Feuer Teil: 25/27 Autorin: R-chan aka Hoshisaki Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade gehЖrt nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
A/N: Au Backe, das Schnulz-Chap XX Liebe Leser, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr regelmДъig updaten kann, aber so viele Teile sind es ja nicht mehr und das Bonus-Kapitel B wartet ja auch schon auf Euch! Also habt bitte etwas Geduld mit mir! Extra Warning: WAFF!!!

BeyBye!  
R-chan aka Hoshisaki

XXV √ Loderne Flammen im Herzen des Feuers

KopfschЭttelnd und mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte sich Kai von den beiden beybladenden Jugendlichen ab, und machte sich auf zu einen Spaziergang durch den kleinen Wald, der hinter den GebДuden der Familie Kimomiya lag. Tief in Gedanken versunken, bahnte er sich langsamen Schrittes seinen Weg zwischen den alten BДumen hindurch.  
//Wie schaffst du das nur immer, Takao ... Alle und jeden zum LДcheln zu bringen, sie aufzumuntern und ihnen Mut zu geben. Es ist egal, wer es ist, oder wie tief er in seinem Loch feststeckt, und es ist egal, was vorher war. Zumindest fЭr dich. Du streckst deine Hand so weit aus, wie du kannst und immer erreichst du am Ende, was du erreichen willst. Wie machst du das nur immer? Das habe ich nie richtig verstanden. Ist es dein scheinbar unabhДnigiges UrteilsvermЖgen? Nein, denn auch du bist abhДngig. Von deinen Freunden, und allen, die dir etwas bedeuten. Ist es dein unzerbrechlicher Glaube an das Gute in jedem Menschen? Vermutlich nicht, denn auch du urteilst im Sinne deiner Ideale. Es ist halt immer eine Sache des Standpunktes. Aber ... Dein Standpunkt ist einer der besten, wenn nicht sogar der beste! Du hast mich schon bei unserem ersten Treffen unten am Fluss tief beeindruckt. Dein Mut, deine Tapferkeit fЭr deine Freunde, fЭr die Menschen, die dir so wichtig sind, einzustehen und ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten sind, dein Optimismus ... Niemals zuvor hatte sich ein so kleiner Niemand, wie du es warst, damals, mir in den Weg gestellt. Alle haben gekuscht. Vor mir. Einem vierzehnjДhrigen Jungen! Aber du nicht. Nein, du warst anders als alle, die ich kannte. Und ich bin dir dankbar, dass du in mein Leben getreten bist, sehr dankbar. Denn du hast mir gezeigt, dass es auch anders geht. Dass es einen anderen Weg zu gehen gibt, als diesem, auf dem ich gegangen war. Danke ... Immer wieder warst du plЖtzlich da, ob nun in wahrer Gestalt oder in meinen TrДumen, aber du warst da. FЭr mich. Und fЭr viele andere auch. Ich erinnere mich noch, als wir das erste Mal in Rom waren. Du hast diesen italienischen Bengel ziemlich durchgerЭttelt ... Ich muss immer schmunzeln, wenn ich daran denke, wie selbstlos du dich Ampholyon in den Weg gestellt hast. Du und deine leichtsinnige Selbstlosigkeit. Sie hat mich geradezu angesprungen, als du Эber das eisig kalte Wasser gelangt hast, um mir zu helfen. Damals fЭhlte ich etwas in mir, ein warmes, leises GlЭhen. Heute, mehrere Jahre spДter ... nachdem du mir gestanden hast, wie du fЭr mich fЭhlst, weiъ ich immer noch nicht, was das seinerzeit fЭr ein GlЭhen war... Aber! Jetzt weiъ ich endlich, was daraus geworden ist. Eine loderne Flamme. Eine Feuersbrunst, inmitten meines Herzens ... Was denke ich da fЭr schnulzigen Sachwachsinn zusammen/  
Ein lautes, geschrienes └KAI!!⌠ riss den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken. Als er aufsah, erblickte er Yuriy und Takao, der wild mit den Armen fuchtelte, als wЭrde er ihm damit etwas sagen wollen. Seine Schritte beschleunigend, gelangte er zЭgig zu den beiden.  
└Ich dachte schon, du hДttest dich im WДldchen verlaufen, Kai!⌠, grinste Takao, und boxte Kai sanft in den Oberarm. └Komm, wir wollen los. Yuriy hat einen wichtigen Termin wahrzunehmen⌠, sagte der jЭngste der drei mit verspielt ernst gestellter Stimme, └Und wir zwei, du und ich, Kai, wir werden sicher stellen, dass er diesen auch wahrnimmt!⌠ Er zwinkerte dem Rotschopf aufmunternd zu. Yuriy seufzte Эber Takaos eigentlich ЭberflЭssige Dramatik, aber lДchelte trotzdem. Kurz darauf machten sich die drei Weltklasse-Beyblader auf den Weg. Leider mussten sie zu Fuъ gehen, denn dank Kinomiya, dem kurz vor dem Losgehen doch noch etwas einfiel, dass er unbedingt erledigen mЭsse, bevor sie gehen wЭrden, hatten sie den Bus verpasst, und mussten sich jetzt ziemlich sputen.

Ende Teil XXV 


	26. XXVI – Es war wichtig

Titel: Wind, Eis und Feuer Teil: 26/27 Autorin: R-chan aka Hoshisaki Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade gehЖrt nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
A/N: Joah, da bin ich wieder, hehe... Sorry fЭr Ihr-wisst-schon-was-blah XD Der vorletzte Teil fЭr Euch! Viel Spaъ beim Lesen!

BeyBye!  
R-chan aka Hoshisaki

XXVI √ Es war wichtig...

Es war schon dunkel und sehr kalt geworden, als die drei Jungen vor dem neuen BЭrogebДude der BBA Halt machen. └So, Yuriy, da wДren wir!⌠, wandte sich Takao aufmunternd lДchelnd an den Russen.  
Ein leises └Ja...⌠ war die Antwort. Kai stand nur stumm da und hielt die HДnde in den Taschen seiner Jacke.  
└Also!⌠, tЖnte es wieder vom EnergiebЭndel namens Kinomiya, das einen Satz in Richtung EingangstЭr machte. └Kommt ihr zwei jetzt, oder was?!⌠

└Hey, Takao...⌠, sagte Yuriy leise und zupfte am дrmel des Angesprochenen, der daraufhin fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog. └Danke fЭr alles...⌠ Takao musste seufzen. Dann schlang er einen Arm um Yuiry und umarmte ihn freundlich.  
└Du braucht dich nicht zu bedanken. Ich weiъ doch, dass du das auch ohne mich hingekriegt hДttest.⌠ └Trotzdem...⌠, meinte der Rotschopf ruhig und lЖste sich von Takao. Er lДchelte leicht und griff nach dem TЭrknauf zu Daitenji-sans BЭro. Dann klopfte er zweimal krДftig.  
└Lass dir ordentlich Zeit mit ihnen!⌠, rief Takao ihn im Weglaufen noch zu.  
Yuriy trat ein.

Kai stand an die Staъenlaterne gelehnt, als Takao das GebДude wieder verlieъ, und zwar genauso starr wie die Laterne selbst. Nur sein Haar wehnt in der sanften, aber bitterkalten Brise.  
└Da bin ich wieder!⌠, lieъ der Drache von sich verlauten und eilte frЖhlich auf Kai zu.  
└Also gehen wir jetzt nach hause, Kinomiya⌠, sagte Kai in einem Ton, der einem Befehl gleich kam.  
└Okay!⌠ Sie gingen eine Weile lang ein ganz gemЭtliches Tempo, dicht nebeneinander auf dem BЭrgersteig, bis Takao plЖtzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und auf den rechten дrmel seiner Jacke sah.  
Kai drehte sich zu ihm um und zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann aber sah er, was auch Takao sah. Einen kleinen, weiъen Flecken, der kurz darauf hinfortschmolz.  
└Eine Schneeflocke...⌠, wisperte der BraunДugige. └Ob es jetzt viel Schnee geben wird?⌠ └Wir sollten uns beeilen⌠, meinte Kai dazu nur, und ging zЭgig voran.  
└Nun warte doch!⌠, rief Takao und eilte ihm nach.  
Und der Schnee begann leise zu rieseln. Takao holte Kai ein, griff seine Hand und lДchelte warm. Und zusammen liefen sie durch den immer stДrker fallenden Schnee.

Ende Teil XXVI 


	27. XXVII – Epilog – Sayonara!

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer

**Teil:** 27/27

**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki

**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

**A/N:** Muhaha, da bin ich wieder! Schaut euch doch mal nach meinen "Bonus-Kapiteln" um! Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen! *zwinker*

BeyBye!

R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

**XXVII – Epilog – Sayonara!**

Den jeweils anderen in den Armen haltend standen Takao und Kai noch lange auf der Aussichtsterrasse des Baycity-Airports und sahen in den Himmel. Dabei war das Flugzeug, das Yuriy und seine Familie nach Russland zurückbrachte, schon vor einer Viertelstunde abgeflogen.

„Ich hoffe, er wird jetzt glücklich.. Was meinst du, Kai?"

„Hmm..?"

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend drehte sich Takao in den starken Armen, die um seine Taille geschlungen waren, um.

„Träumst du?"

„Hmm.." Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln kroch auf Kais Lippen. „Vor dir..", flüsterte er leise.

Takao lächelte.

~ Rückblende ~

Takao und Kai lagen zusammengekuschelt auf des ersteren Bett.

Draußen war es seit Stunden dunkel und der Schnee fiel unentwegt.

„Sag Kai..." Takao sah auf und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen. „Warum bist du wieder da?"

Kai öffnete seine Augen und sah in Takaos, die in der Düsternis, die sie umgab, schwarz wie Pech waren.

„... Weil ... Takao ..." Welch aufschlussreiche Antwort.

Takaos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ja?"

Kai seufzte und streichelte Takaos Wange. Ein scheues, verliebtes Lächeln spielte auf den Lippen der beiden Beyblader.

„Takao, das weißt du doch..." Sanft zog er ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich kann doch nicht ohne dich."

Takao rümpfte sein Näschen. Kai schmunzelte. „Deine Haare sind zu lang..." Behutsam strich er die langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht seines Freundes.

„Danke."

Noch ein zärtliches Küsschen.

~Ende der Rückblende ~

**~ Ende der Geschichte ~**


	28. Bonuskapitel A

**Titel:** Wind, Eis und Feuer

**Teil:** Bonuskapitel A

**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki

**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir, sondern Aoki Takao und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

**A/N:** Also, wie angekündigt, gibt es jetzt für meine lieben Kommi-Schreiber dieses zusätzliche Kapitel! Ich habe mich über jeden einzelnen Kommentar sehr gefreut und hoffe deshalb, dass Euch dieses Bonus-Kapitel genauso erfreut wie mich Eure tollen Reviews!! Also, viel Spaß und bitte keine Klagen über Nasenbluten! Für daraus entstandene Schäden (wie etwa besabberte Tastaturen und blutverschmierte Schreibtische) übernehme ich keine Haftung! XD

BeyBye!

R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

**Bonuskapitel A – Vanille**

„Willst du, was ich will?", fragte Yuriy, leicht aus der Puste.

„Solang es um dich, mich, ein Bett und Stöhnen geht, denk ich", sagte Takao nach Luft schnappend, „Dann ja!"

Augenblicklich verstärkte sich der Griff um Takao und blasse Lippen verschmolzen mit seinen.

„Couch oder Bett?", fragte Yuriy, bevor er sich über einen netten Flecken Haut an Takaos Hals hermachte, die Stelle küsste, leckte und an ihr saugte. Takao stöhnte leise, tief in seiner Kehle, und keuchte die Antwort:

„Das Bett im ahhh Gäste-nhgh-Zimmer ist das nächtse-ahh."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hören zu müssen, zog Yuriy dem Jungen auf seinem Schoß die rote Jacke aus, warf sie achtlos zur Seite. Ein wildes Zungenduell wurde ausgefochten, während Takao aufstand, den Rotschopf mit sich hochzog, und rückwärts Richtung Flur tapste.

Feuer brannte in ihnen. Ein Feuer im tiefsten Inneren ihrer Körper, das wuchs und wuchs und ausbrechen wollte. Kribbeln spürten sie an den Stellen, an denen sie sich berührten.

Verlangend drückte der Russe Takao an sich, rann seine Hände über den Rücken des anderen, fuhr mit der Rechten seine Seite hinab, griff fest an den Saum des gelben T-Shirts. Den Zungenkuss lösend, riss er das Shirt über Takaos Kopf und warf es auf den Boden, während sie in den Flur stolperten. Auf dem Weg zur Treppe erlitt Yuriys Shirt das gleiche Schicksal. Kurz darauf, auf der Mitte der Treppe ungefähr, verabschiedete sich erst Takaos linke, dann rechte Socke und zu guter letzt seine hellgraue Jeans.

„Gott, Takao, weißt du eigentlich, wie geil du ohne Kleidung aussiehst?" Er beugte sich zu Takao herab und küsste ihn innig, während seine Hände über den Hintern des Blauhaarigen fuhren. „Übrigens, Sexy, hübsche Boxers." Takao wurde daraufhin noch röter, als er es eh schon war. Schnell hockte er sich hin, um Yuriys Gürtel zu öffnen, die Hose ebenso. Als er das tat, spürte er ein leichtes Ziepen in den Haaren. Er stand wieder auf und sah Yuriy in die Augen.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, wenn du diesen lüsternen Blick drauf hast, mit diesen rosa Wangen und offenen Haaren." Yuriy entledigte sich seiner Hose. Sie erreichten die oberste Stufe. Takao stolperte rücklings und schaffte es durch das Umklammern russischer Schultern auch, dass Yuriy mit hinfiel. Den rothaarigen Beyblader zu sich ziehend und lustvoll küssend, flogen Yuriys Strümpfe im hohen Bogen die Stufen hinab. Yuriy drückte sich vom Boden ab, stand auf und drehte hastig mit einer Hand den Türknauf zum Gästezimmer, die andere Hand hielt er Takao hin, der sich an die hochzog. Allerdings mit zu viel Schwung, sodass sie erneut zu Boden gingen. Beide nutzten die neue Stellung sogleich zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil aus, Yuriy befreite Takao von dessen Unterwäsche, die in eine ihnen unbekannte Richtung davonflog, und Takao schien sich daran zu erfreuen, an Yuriys Hals kleine bis mittelgroße rötliche Markierungen zu verteilen und seine untere Körperhälfte an der des anderen zu reiben.

„Taka~ah~o, hah", keuchte Yuriy, seine Shorts fast schon schmerzhaft eng, „Ab mit di~-aah~r ins Bett!"

Takao küsste Yuriy, scheinbar gierig nach dessen Geschmack, und stürzte dann zum Bett. Die Decke runterschmeißend, machte er sich auf den Bett breit, bis Yuriy sich vor ihn kniete und eilig seine steinharte Erektion und drei schlanke Finger mit seiner Bodylotion eincremte. Mit dem Handrücken streichelte er Takaos Oberschenkelinnenseite, besah dessen stattliche, steife Männlichkeit, und ohne groß nachzudenken, spreizte er dessen Beine und nahm Takao in den Mund.

„A~ah ... Ngh, ha~h!"

Takao einen halbherzigen Blowjob verpassend, weitete Yuriy den schwer erregten, laut stöhnenden Jungen. Als Takao eindeutige Zeichen machte, die Yuriy signalisierten, dass er kurz vorm Kommen war, ließ der Rotschopf von ihm ab und zog seine Finger zurück. Er lehnte sich vor, küsste Takao kurz und kommandierte:

„Umdrehen!"

Takao, völlig benebelt von Lust und Leidenschaft, brauchte eine Weile, um sich aufzuraffen und umzudrehen, bis er schließlich auf allen vieren vor einem ungeduldigen Yuriy kniete. Und sobald der Jüngere seine Stellung eingenommen hatte, packte Yuriy ihn bei den Hüften, setzte an und versank sich mit einer scharfen Bewegung tief in das warme, enge Innere. Takao schrie auf, als er die zerreißenden Schmerzen spürte, doch waren diese bald fortgewaschen, als Yuriy eine bestimmte Stelle tief in ihm traf und zusätzlich seine Männlichkeit gepumpt wurde. Schauer liefen dem Passiven über den Rücken. Er sah Sternchen und plötzlich wurde alles weiß. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam Takao in Yuriys Hand. Der Russe stieß noch zweimal tief und schnell in Takao hinein und entlud sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen. Erschöpft fielen sie nebeneinander aufs Kopfkissen, mit geschlossenen Augen, heftig keuchend.

Schließlich langte Yuriy nach der Decke und breitete diese über ihre verschwitzen Körper aus, legte sich wieder hin. Takao kuschelte sich wortlos an den Größeren, der müde einen Arm um den Kleineren legte. Ausgepowert schlummerten sie ein.

**~ Ende Bonuskapitel A ~**

**PS:** Leute, immer schön dran denken: Saver Sex ist wichtig! Und! Fetthaltige Cremes wie Bodylotion oder Vaseline greifen das Kondom an, was zu Schäden führen kann. ... Wollt ich nur noch mal gesagt haben ...


End file.
